The Reaper
The Reaper is the name used to describe a type of creature that was born in Season Three Finale of The Originals, and was created to destroy the Beast. As an Upgraded version of an Original Vampire, it possesses a bite that is capable of killing anything instantly. Daniel injected himself with a virus that turned him into an Enhanced Original with powers surpassing the Originals, much like the former Enhanced Original Vampire Alaric Saltzman. So far, only one person became a upgraded original vampire, called "The Reaper", Daniel Mikaelson. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength - They are considerably stronger than any supernatural species seen thus far. * Super Speed - They are also considerably much faster than most supernatural species seen thus far. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. It is unknown if they grow faster with time. * Super Agility - They possess more superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than any other supernatural species. They can move quickly, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Senses - They have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed any other supernatural species. * Super Durability - They can take far more trauma than any other supernatural species no Original vampire has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. * Immortality - They are immortal just like any Original Vampire. It is currently unknown if there is something powerful enough to kill them. * Healing Factor - They able to heal much faster than any other supernatural species. * Enhanced Emotions - They experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows the beasts to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. * Emotional Control - They have a limited degree of control over their own emotions. It has been stated that Emotional Control fades over time. * Mind Compulsion - They can control and influence the thoughts, emotions, behavior, actions and memories of humans, non-original vampires and non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids. They cannot however compel witches, immortals, or werewolves/evolved werewolves. * Sire Bond - Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. * Telepathy - They have the ability to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them although, as they are more powerful than Original vampires, they have one of the strongest minds in the world. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. :* Dream Manipulation - They can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the ability to distort perceptions of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. :* Illusions - They have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. * True Face - Their true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When Daniel's true face was revealed, his iris turned swirling black, dark veins appeared under his eyes as the blood pumped forcefully through them, he grew multiple fangs and has a forked tongue. * Siring a New Species - Vampires have most of if not all the traits of an Original but to a much lesser degree, therefor it may be possible that vampires sired by Daniel may retain his killer bite, though strength and speedwise, they should be the same as "normal" vampires given that Daniel's enhanced powers seems to come from his amplified vampirism. * Shapeshifting - The Reaper can alter and change the physical form of himself. * Mind Control - They can controlled the minds of humans and supernatural creatures alike. * Voice Manipulation - The Reaper is able to mimic the voices of humans and supernatural creatures alike. * Adhesion - The Reaper can adhere and scale sheer surfaces such as walls and ceilings with a grace akin to a lizard or spider. * Reaper Bite - The bite from a Reaper can kill vampires (and probably other creatures) as demonstrated by Daniel who kill four vampires instantly. The vampire swelled up grotesquely, their blood vessels darken, and black blood spews from their mouths as they die. Weaknesses * Physical Trauma - Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a Reaper pain and may also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gouging, drowning). Breaking a Reaper's neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious. * Desiccation - Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause a Reaper to desiccate like any other vampire, losing most of it's strength and any ability to move. The desiccated beast will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This process can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. * Invitation - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited, only if ownership of the house is changed can they be removed until re-invited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. * Magic - Reapers are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. A witch/warlock with enough magical power at her/his disposal could harm or even kill it. Magic can also be used to trap an Original through boundary spells, and magic can also be used to desiccate an Original. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade and Dark Objects. It is possible, but equally as unlikely that a Siphoner can also siphon the magic from an original vampire. * Poison - There have recently been various poisons shown invented by people such as Dr. Wes Maxfield and Aya that are capable of incapacitate or desiccate a vampire when administered. Klaus also used a poison to kill Tim that not even vampire blood could cure. Davina used a spell that made her blood toxic to Klaus, paralyzing and rendering him unconscious. It is unknown what effect any of these poisons would do if ingested by a Reaper. * White Oak Ash Daggers - A group of enchanted silver daggers dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will neutralize an Original vampire when stabbed through the heart. If the dagger is removed, it must be dipped again in White Oak Ash to re-neutralize the Original vampire. Otherwise, it will have no effect and the Original vampire awaken within a few hours. It is unknown if the Reaper can be daggered. * Cursed Stake - There is a new weapon, a cursed stake, that can be used to neutralize an Original that even vampires can use, as Aya used it on Rebekah. An Original revives immediately upon its removal unlike the White Oak Ash Daggers which can take hours. The one used on Rebekah caused her to eventually go insane upon it's removal when a skull shaped mark developed on her lower arm above her wrist. There is no known cure to the curse as the method Freya used to heal Rebekah was only temporary, as the mark and insane urges returned hours later. It is unknown what the stake would do on the Reaper.